The Only True Love of Lelouch's Life
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch's school report about an underrated actor, leads to him bonding with his mysterious classmate, C. C.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. This story takes place in a separate continuity from the show and my other stories.

Lelouch Lamperouge and his fellow classmates were assigned to do a project. Each student has to do a project about an important person, that was born in February. Lelouch wanted to a report on Batman co-creator Bill Finger, but another student had already chosen that project. That student was C. C., a mysterious classmate that the others didn't pay much attention to. C. C. was often on Lelouch's mind, but he didn't know why.

The students started presenting their projects, in front of the class. Suzaku Kururugi went first. He did a report on George Washington. Lelouch was so bored by Suzaku's speech that he closed his eyes and used a dictionary as a pillow.

The male teacher said, "Lelouch, this is class time, not bedtime."

Lelouch replied, "If naps were a class assignment, I'd get a better grade." Some of the students chuckled, but the teacher frowned.

Shirley Fenette went next. She started doing a report on Emily Blunt. Lelouch looked out the window and saw the wind rising.

A few minutes later, the teacher said, "Lelouch, it's your turn."

Lelouch wasn't paying attention. The teacher had to spend five minutes getting Lelouch's attention. Lelouch walked to the front of the class and said, "Hi guys. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, your handsomest and coolest classmate." Several of the students nodded in agreement. Lelouch said, "My February report is about Tony Jay."

Suzaku asked, "Who's that?"

Lelouch had an offended look on his face, while asking, "How could you not be aware of Tony Jay? He's one of the best actors of all time."

Shirley raised her hand and asked, "What was he in?"

Lelouch said, "Well, the shows and films he picked are only worth watching for his acting." Lelouch spent fifteen minutes fanboying out, over Tony Jay.

After Lelouch's speech was over, he noticed that his classmates seemed confused. They didn't understand that Tony Jay is an irreplaceable treasure, that deserves to always be remembered and respected. The other students considered Mr. Jay a normal voice actor and that broke Lelouch's heart.

However, there was C. C. had a different reaction. She was a fan of Mr. Jay's acting and thought that Lelouch's school report was compelling and enriching. C. C. often enjoyed looking at Lelouch, when he walked by her in class and in the hallways, but she didn't know why.

A few hours later, Llouch moped around the lunch room. Suzaku walked by Lelouch and said, "Hi buddy. Did you like my speech?"

Lelouch smirked and replied, "It was painfully boring, bro."

Suzaku sarcastically said, "Thanks for your sweet words."

Lelouch asked, "What did you think of my report?"

Suzaku said, "I thought it was a strange choice."

Lelouch replied, "Hey, I was trying to give an underrated actor some attention. Tony Jay's a lot more talented than some of today's highest paid actors." Lelouch started talking about how Tony Jay should be the dictionary definition of acting and how there should be an annual parade on his birthday. Suzaku was getting weirded out, so he walked away.

C. C. walked to Lelouch's table and sat down. She said, "Hi. I doubt you know me that well. I'm C. C. I really liked your report."

Lelouch looked at her and asked, "Really?"

C. C. said, "Tony Jay's always been one of my favorite actors. However, when I bring him up, people don't know who he is. Same thing happens when I bring up Lennie Weinrib."

Lelouch had an excited look on his face, while saying, "That guy was an awesome actor. Have you heard of Mako?"

C. C. said, "Ah yes, the shapeshifting master of acting."

Lelouch high-fived C. C. and said, "Wow, you have great taste."

C. C. replied, "I think we just have eccentric taste."

Lelouch realized that he barely paid attention to C. C. He often forgot about her, sort of like how people forgot about Tony Jay. Lelouch figured that C. C. might be the underrated gem of the classroom, sort of like how Tony Jay was the underrated gem of Hollywood. Lelouch looked at her and asked, "Have we ever talked before?"

C. C. said, "We've said generic things, like hi and goodbye, but nothing of value."

Lelouch replied, "Maybe we can change that. You should stay here and have lunch with me."

C. C. smiled and responded, "Okay then."

Lelouch and C. C. had been so caught up in talking about acting, that they hadn't started lunch yet. They figured that they better start. They started eating, while continuing their conversation.

Lelouch asked, "What's up with your name? What do the initials stand for?"

C. C. said, "I keep it a secret. I like being mysterious."

Lelouch replied, "I dig that. You have a gothic quality to you."

C. C. asked, "Do you like gothic?"

Lelouch boastfully answered, "I'm the prince of goth."

C. C. looked at Lelouch and asked, "What are you eating?"

Lelouch said, "Expired chips."

C. C. glared at him and asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "The janitor was going to put them in the dumpster, so I didn't have to pay for them."

C. C. replied, "That's gross." She handed Lelouch her bag of chips and said, "Take mine. I don't want you eating garbage."

Lelouch replied, "Wowsers, you're nice."

C. C. said, "You really think so? After I caused a lab accident, the students said I was making a spell and started calling me a witch."

Lelouch replied, "If you're going to be called a witch, I'm going to have the students start calling me a warlock."

C. C. said, "You're sweet."

Lelouch replied, "Yeah right."

C. C. looked at Lelouch and said, "You have nice hair."

Lelouch replied, "Yours is far better."

C. C. said, "I've never had a fellow student compliment my hair."

Lelouch replied, "Then the other students don't understand what true beauty is."

C. C. asked, "Do you really think my hair is beautiful?"

Lelouch said, "Yes, it perfectly reflects your beautiful heart."

C. C. blushed and said, "Wow, you're not shy, when it comes to giving out compliments."

The bell rang, meaning that lunch was over. Lelouch said, "I wish we could talk longer."

C. C. replied, "I guess we'll both go back to being strangers."

Lelouch didn't want to avoid C. C. anymore, so he said, "I want to see you again."

C. C. replied, "I'm going to go to get pizza, after school. You're welcome to join me."

Lelouch felt confused. Was C. C. inviting him, as a friend, or was she asking him out? He tried to not be awkward about, so he said, "Sounds great. I'll see you later." C. C. smiled and started heading to her next class.

After school, Lelouch started packing up his stuff, including some ripped up textbooks, shredded up homework, and soda-stained grade reports.

Shirley Fenette walked by and said, "Hi Lulu. I thought I should remind you about the Student Council meeting, since you often forget about those."

Lelouch nervously asked, "There's a Student Council meeting?"

Shirley nervously laughed and said, "It seems like my reminder was needed, after all."

Lelouch looked at his watch. It was almost 3:30 p.m. Lelouch and C. C. were planning on meeting at 5:00 p.m., so Lelouch hoped he had enough time.

Lelouch went into the Student Council room and asked, "What boring thing are we going to talk about?"

Milly Ashford said, "Grades."

Lelouch replied, "That sure is a strong topic of boredom." Lelouch zoned out, during the meeting.

After the meeting was over, Lelouch was about to head out.

Shirley tapped Suzaku, on the head, and said, "I've been wanting to ask out Lulu, for months. Do you think this would be the right time?"

Suzaku replied, "Sure, but Lelouch is about to walk, so you should hurry."

Shirley ran up to Lelouch and said, "Hi Lulu. Can I ask you a quick question?"

Lelouch replied, "Yes, but live up to the quick part."

Shirley responded, "I really like you." She shyly said, "I would love to go out with you."

Lelouch nervously replied, "I can't do that. I'm sorry." He started running out.

Shirley sighed and said, "Lulu always has been a hopeless case."

Suzaku walked up to Lelouch and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch replied, "Yes, but I need to hurry."

Suzaku asked, "Why did you turn down Shirley?"

Lelouch said, "I couldn't. I, um ..." Lelouch didn't finish his sentence.

Suzaku replied, "Sounds like you've met someone." Lelouch didn't know how to describe his relationship with C. C., so he ran away.

At 5:40 p.m., Lelouch arrived at the pizza restaurant. He felt mad at himself for being late. He was hoping that C. C. was there. He walked around and saw that she was still there. He sat down and said, "Hi C. C."

C. C. replied, "Hi Lelouch."

Lelouch said, "I'm glad you waited for me."

C. C. replied, "I waited, because of the pizza. I thought we were hitting it off."

Lelouch said, "We were. I'm not late, because I wanted to be. I forgot about a Student Council meeting. As soon as the meeting was over, I rushed over here. I had to ignore some good friends to get here, at this time."

C. C. asked, "So, our little lunch was a bonding moment?"

Lelouch said, "It was the best hour of my life."

C. C. replied, "Come on. Don't exaggerate, to such an absurd degree."

Lelouch paused and said, "As desperate as this might sound, I can't think of a better experience in my life."

C. C. sighed and replied, "Then I'm equally desperate, because I share the same sentiment."

Lelouch said, "Man, we're both desperate."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Then let's be desperate together."

Lelouch and C. C. continued their chat, while eating pizza. After dinner, the two of them held hands and stared into each other's eyes. Lelouch said, "C. C., I have to ask something, but it's an embarrassingly awkward question."

C. C. replied, "Sounds charming. The more awkward, the better. Ask away."

Lelouch said, "When you asked me here, were you asking me, as a friend?" C. C. shook her head. Lelouch asked, "You were asking me out?"

C. C. said, "I'm sorry. That was silly of me. Asking some random guy out just because we had a lunch. This morning, we barely knew each other and now we're basically on a date. Isn't that weird?"

Lelouch nodded and replied, "It is weird. People often act like weird things are bad and sometimes they are, but this isn't bad. I'm so glad we bonded so much, in one day. Think about how much bonding we'll accomplish in the future."

C. C. smiled and responded, "If we keep this up, we'll be engaged by the end of the month."

Lelouch said, "Sounds like paradise." He blushed and said, "I was joking."

C. C. smirked and replied, "I don't think you were. You're lovesick, aren't you?"

Lelouch said, "I've never been on a date before."

C. C. replied, "Neither have I."

Lelouch asked, "So, you've never kissed anybody?"

C. C. said, "No, have you?"

Lelouch replied, "Nope."

C. C. took a long pause, before saying, "I want you to be the first person, to kiss me."

Lelouch asked, "Really?"

C. C. said, "I want you to be the only person, to kiss me."

Lelouch also took a long pause. He said, "That sounds like quite the commitment."

C. C. replied, "Lelouch, we've been classmates for two years. I often liked glancing at you, but I didn't know why, until now. We have a special bond. As the school days went on and on, I like seeing you more and more. Our bond has been building, without us even knowing it."

Lelouch thought about what C. C. said and he didn't think of anything he disagreed with. Lelouch said, "I've always found you interesting and didn't know why. You always had such different and unique opinions. You always seemed so mysterious and gothic, but also graceful and eloquent. This isn't a silly crush. I think this is destiny."

C. C. replied, "I'm so glad to hear that. So, do you agree to my deal?"

Lelouch asked, "What deal?"

C. C. said, "That you kiss me and only me."

Lelouch replied, "Sounds wonderful." Lelouch and C. C. had their first kiss. Although this was only the first date, Lelouch knew that C. C. was the love of his life, the only true love of his life.


End file.
